Speak Now
by Kuroify
Summary: [Drabble & Ficlet Collection] Find your OTP here! KyuSung. YeWon. KyuMin. KrisYe. HaeWook. RicSyung. KookJin. SiChul. HaeSung. HaeMin. TOPYeKai. 2Woon. YoonJin. / SJ - BTS - EXO - Shinhwa
1. Mine: KyuSung

**Speak Now**

 _ **T**_ _rack_ _ **1**_ _–_ _ **M**_ _ine [_ _ **K**_ _yu_ _ **S**_ _ung/Canon]_

 _[—_ _ **Y**_ _ou are the best thing that's ever been min_ _ **e**_ _._ _]_

 **.**

 **.**

Cho Kyuhyun adalah satu dari sekian banyak contoh manusia paling egois di dunia. Ia tahu itu dan mengakuinya—contoh kecilnya, ia takkan membiarkan Lee Sungmin sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri ketika ia bosan. Kyuhyun juga tak suka merepotkan diri; ia lebih suka memamerkan _aegyo_ gagal agar para _hyung_ -nya membelikan makanan ringan di toko terdekat, sehingga ia tak perlu berjalan kaki dan membuang tenaga.

Contoh lain, Kyuhyun selalu merasa apa yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan di saat itu juga, tak peduli jika keadaan dan waktu sedang tak memungkinkan—sedangkan di samping itu, ia bahkan menolak ketika diminta untuk menggeser posisi duduknya agar member lain juga dapat mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di atas sofa.

Tapi dia adalah _maknae_. Dan bagi Kyuhyun, menjadi _maknae_ berartikan mendapatkan segala hal yang diinginkan.

Memiliki pribadi kekanakan dan egois telah menjadi rahasia umum, namun hanya segelintir orang yang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun jugalah seseorang yang posesif. Ia tak sudi membagi apa yang menjadi miliknya dengan orang lain, begitu pula dengan kesenangan dan hal-hal favorit.

Apa yang menjadi miliknya akan selalu menjadi miliknya tanpa dapat diganggu gugat. Mungkin sebagian besar masih dapat ditoleransi—ketika harus berpisah dengan _wine_ dan _starcraft_ demi jadwal padat, misalnya. Namun bagi Kyuhyun, ada satu hal yang menurutnya prioritas, bersifat pribadi, dan hanya dia yang berhak menguasai.

Dan hal itu adalah Kim Jongwoon.

Ia tak peduli apabila Sungmin menegurnya karena mengerjai Jongwoon, atau Ryeowook yang mengancam tak mau memasakkan makanan karena ia bersikeras menempel dengan vokalis utama itu. Jongwoon adalah miliknya, dan ia berhak melakukan apapun terhadap hal yang merupakan miliknya.

Kyuhyun juga berusaha menulikan pendengarannya tiap kali Eunhyuk mengatai dirinya seorang _stalker_ dikarenakan selalu memandangi wajah Jongwoon yang tengah terlelap. Ia berusaha sabar ketika Donghae menarik Jongwoon dan memisahkannya dengan sang _hyung_ —itulah alasan mengapa ia senang mem- _bully namja_ Lee pecinta ikan itu.

"Donghae adalah _hyung_ -mu, Kyuhyun- _ah_. Jaga sikapmu," tegur si pemilik _stage-name_ Yesung suatu hari. Kyuhyun jelas tak suka mendengarnya. Ia selalu mengklaim bahwa Yesung adalah miliknya, namun ia selalu menuruti Yesung seolah ia adalah milik sang _hyung_. Apakah umur berpengaruh sebesar itu?

Tapi Kyuhyun selalu bertindak tak acuh. Ia tahu, Yesung akan langsung luluh jika ia memberikan sebuah pelukan erat meski tanpa berkata apapun—karena pada dasarnya, Yesung tak pernah benar-benar marah padanya, dan takkan pernah selamanya.

"Kau adalah milikku, _Hyung_. Hanya milikku. Aku takkan bersedia membagimu dengan orang lain."

Kalimat itu adalah hal yang ia ucapkan ketika Yesung berduet dengan seorang penyanyi _yeoja_ dari agensi yang sama dengan mereka. Menjadi posesif berartikan menjadi seorang pencemburu. Kyuhyun tak berusaha menghindar dari kenyataan; ia cemburu karena ia takut kehilangan, jadi, apa salahnya?

Berusaha mengabaikan, Yesung memukul punggung Kyuhyun kuat. Pelukan sang _maknae_ nyaris membuatnya kehabisan napas. " _Ya!_ Lepaskan aku!" serunya susah payah. Wajahnya memerah—entah dikarenakan pelukan dadakan, ucapan tanpa pikir panjang, atau cuaca yang memang panas.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan. Tidak sebelum Yesung merespon pernyataannya dengan kalimat yang ia harapkan. "Kau milikku, bukan, _Hyung_?" Kali ini ia bertanya seraya melemparkan tubuh mereka ke atas tempat tidur. Ia dapat mendengar Yesung mengeluarkan protes karena _namja_ lebih tua itu berada di bawahnya.

"Sial, Cho Kyuhyun—"

"Apakah kau milikku?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara rendah, melepaskan pelukan eratnya untuk menatap sepasang mata sipit Yesung yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favoritnya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat melihat rona merah muda di wajah sang _hyung_ —salah satu favoritnya yang lain tiap kali Yesung tersipu atau gugup.

Yesung memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun menyusupkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk lehernya. Kedua tangannya meremas seprai tempat tidur sebelum berkata, "Uh... aku milikmu, _Maknae-ah_. Berhenti menanyakan hal semacam itu, kau tahu jawabanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Yesung dan memberikan sebuah pelukan tanpa celah. Tubuh Yesung terasa sangat pas dalam rengkuhannya, mengalirkan kehangatan tak nyata namun terasa jelas.

Menurut Kyuhyun, hal itu adalah fakta lain yang membuktikan bahwa Yesung memang miliknya. Kyuhyun tak pernah ragu sejak awal ia mengklaim si _namja_ Kim bersurai _jet-black_ , karena sejak pertama mereka saling mengenal, memang seperti itulah adanya.

"Jangan tersenyum untuk orang lain, _Hyung_. Kau hanya boleh tersenyum untukku."

Tangan Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dalam diam, menyamankan posisi mereka. "Bocah egois. Mana mungkin aku melakukannya." Ia bergumam seraya mengerlingkan mata. Namun akhirnya Yesung tetap tersenyum, dan Kyuhyun sadar, senyum yang Yesung tunjukkan di hadapannya memang selalu berbeda dari biasa.

"Aku bocah egois milikmu, _Hyung_. Dan kau mencintai bocah egois ini," balasnya dengan tenang. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Yesung menghela napas pasrah—sadar bahwa perdebatan mereka takkan menemui akhir karena hingga kapan pun juga ia takkan mau mengalah.

"Terserahmu, Kyu."

Setelahnya, senyum Kyuhyun adalah hal terakhir yang sempat Yesung perhatikan sebelum keadaan mereka berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now; Speak Now & Mine_

 _Halo. Saya kembali dengan sekumpulan drabble/ficlet ((karena masih belum dapat feel untuk kembali menulis one-shot atau multi-chat huhu)) yang diberi judul dari lagu-lagu Taylor Swift di album Speak Now. 14 fict yang akan saya post secara umum berisikan pairing SJ yang berbeda-beda (track 1-7 sudah selesai), tapi saya akan menyelipkan 2-3 non-SJ fanfict sebagai warna._

 _Silakan request pairing di kotak review jika berminat! Tapi saya tidak bisa menjanjikan semua request pairing akan saya kabulkan loh.._

 _Terima kasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca,_

 _ **Review?**_


	2. Sparks Fly: YeWon

**Speak Now**

 ** _T_** _rack_ ** _2_** _–_ ** _S_** _parks_ ** _F_** _ly [_ ** _W_** _on_ ** _S_** _ung/AU]_

 _[—_ ** _C_** _ause I see sparks fly whenever you smil_ ** _e_** _.]_

 **.**

 **.**

Ini bukan akhir.

Dua senyuman terlihat jelas—entah sebagai topeng penyamar kesedihan atau mungkin mutlak kebahagiaan. Setelah beberapa jam, acara sakral itu telah selesai. Ucapan selamat, pujian, gurauan, begitu pula dengan hubungan mereka; semuanya telah usai. Secepat ini.

Tak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suara. Keduanya berusaha menyibukkan diri memandangi butiran salju yang menari di udara, tak dapat terpesona seperti biasa.

"Hei…"

Pria yang satunya tak menyahut, mencoba untuk mengabaikan. Ia harus terbiasa mengabaikan suara itu mulai sekarang. Ia harus terbiasa hidup tanpa ditemani suara itu dan pemiliknya; meskipun ia tahu akan sulit, ia harus tetap berusaha.

Hening kembali mengisi ruang di antara mereka, memaksa keduanya untuk terjun ke dunia angan yang selamanya takkan menjadi kenyataan. Si lelaki yang berusaha keras untuk tak berbicara, tahu akan hal itu. Si pria yang mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, pun tahu akan hal itu.

Mereka hanya tak tahu perpisahan akan terasa sesulit dan seberat yang kini mereka rasakan.

"Selamat, _Hyung."_

Kembali tersenyum. Bukan dua patah kata itu yang ingin Yesung dengar dari mulut sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bukan itu. Ia jauh lebih mencintai keheningan yang sebelumnya daripada dua patah kata yang kembali menghancurkan hati dan angannya.

Kenapa dia tak mau mengerti?

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

Yesung menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. _Hentikan, jangan katakan lagi_ , batinnya hingga terasa sesak karena menahan gejolak penuh rasa kecewa. Hatinya tak bisa menahan rasa sakit melebihi sekarang ini, tak bisa lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Demi Tuhan, bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan.

Choi Siwon kembali menunjukkan senyuman manis yang menyembunyikan berjuta perih. Ia tahu—entah bagaimana caranya, ia tahu bahwa Yesung akan berkata begitu. Dan lagi, entah bagaimana caranya, ia tahu bahwa apa yang ingin _hyung_ -nya katakan bukanlah apa yang dapat terdengar oleh telinganya. Selalu seperti itu.

Ia tahu. Siwon tahu segala hal tentang Yesung karena _namja_ itu merupakan dunianya. Dunia yang takkan pernah digapai olehnya meski telah berusaha sedemikian rupa, hingga kapan pun juga.

"Jadi, ini yang terakhir?"

Dengan susah payah Yesung menahan air mata yang mulai memenuhi matanya. Ia mengangguk sekali, dua kali, hingga akhirnya menunduk dalam diam. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat setelah berlalu, dan ia tak pernah menyukai fakta bahwa waktu tak pernah berpihak padanya.

"Dia sangat beruntung, _Hyung_ …"

Bisikan halus itu kembali memasuki indra pendengarannya. Yesung tahu apa yang akan Siwon katakan selanjutnya—ia tak ingin mendengarnya. Kenyataan sudah cukup keras menamparnya, tak perlu ditambahkan dengan kalimat-kalimat penuh lara.

"Ia tak bersamamu seperti aku yang selalu bersamamu, tapi dia bisa memilikimu hari ini, hingga akhir nanti."

 _Dan aku pun tak bisa memilikimu meski selalu bersamamu._

Frekuensi butiran salju yang turun semakin meningkat bersamaan dengan bertambah dinginnya angin malam. Siwon memejamkan mata, menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum; entah bagaimana caranya. Ia tahu tersenyum bukanlah jalan keluar—ia hanya berlatih agar tak lupa bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum di kemudian hari nanti, tanpa Yesung di sisinya.

Karena _namja_ itu adalah alasan terbaiknya untuk tersenyum.

Di sisi lain, Yesung menoleh, menatap sendu, berharap dapat melihat percikan-percikan tak nyata yang selalu menghampiri Siwon ketika pemuda tersebut menarik kedua sudut bibir, tersenyum manis menenangkan hati. Ia tak menemukannya di mana pun—meski di hadapannya Siwon terus tersenyum, percikan itu tak lagi muncul.

Mulutnya terbuka, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara; berkata apa saja, berusaha agar Siwon mengerti isi hatinya. Sejenak lupa bahwa walau lelaki itu mengerti, mereka tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Inilah akhir tak terelakkan dari kisah mereka, hanya sampai titik ini; takkan pernah berubah.

"Terima kasih." Kembali kata-kata itu terucap tanpa dapat dicegah. "Untuk segalanya."

Tersenyum lagi. Siwon memeluk Yesung dengan sekali gerakan, lalu melepaskannya sedetik kemudian; ia tak boleh meninggalkan hatinya di sini, cukup meninggalkan perasaannya saja.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tak ada keterangan 'akan' atau 'selalu' karena kini segalanya terasa tak pasti dan tak berarti. Siwon melangkah keluar dari balkon gedung yang ia tempati bersama seseorang yang sempat mengisi hatinya, meninggalkan seluruh kenangan mereka di sana.

Dengan jarak yang tak lagi dekat, ia masih dapat mendengar sebuah bisikan lirih, menyayat hati berkali-kali, seolah menahan dan berusaha menggagalkan niatnya untuk pergi.

" _Aku juga. Selalu."_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now; Speak Now & Sparks Fly_

 _Kebetulan saya sudah menyiapkan YeWon/WonSung, dan kebetulan pula dua readers dengan nama_ _ **Lala**_ _-ssi dan **Kyutiesung** -ssi meminta pairing ini. Semoga suka, ya ((saya tahu ini lack of feel, maafkan saya))_

 _Untuk_ _ **lyflink97**_ _-ssi yang meminta HaeWook, Anda bisa membaca request Anda di track 5 karena saya juga sudah menyiapkannya hihi. Sedangkan request SiChul_ _ **Kim YeHyun**_ _-ssi akan saya usahakan, karena pair itu nyaris tidak pernah terlintas di otak saya kkk_

 _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, saya harap kalian dan pembaca baru drabble/ficlet series ini tidak keberatan untuk kembali memberikan komentar:)_

 _ **Review?**_


	3. Back to December: KyuMin

**Speak Now**

 _ **T**_ _rack_ _ **3**_ _–_ _ **B**_ _ack_ _ **t**_ _o_ _ **D**_ _ecember [_ _ **K**_ _yu_ _ **M**_ _in/_ _AU_ _]_

 _[—_ _ **Y**_ _ou gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodby_ _ **e**_ _._ _]_

 **.**

 **.**

Cho Kyuhyun membiarkan sayap hitamnya mengembang, memperlihatkan helai hitam angkuh yang seolah menentang alam. Di atas sebuah gedung konstruksi yang bertahun-tahun tak jua selesai dibangun, ia berdiri tegak. Sepasang mata _onyx_ -nya memandangi seluruh sudut kota yang dipenuhi manusia dengan berbagai aktivitas. Identiknya malam dengan gelap pun perlahan hilang—gemerlap lampu menggantikan matahari dengan mudahnya.

Kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menjadi kerumunan dan penyebab kemacatan tak luput dari penglihatannya. Dengan satu lompatan, Kyuhyun mendarat di atas tanah tanpa adanya hambatan. Pukul delapan lewat lima belas. Ia mengulurkan tangan, meraih sabit yang seketika berada tepat di depan tangannya. Di hadapannya, tampak jiwa tak kasat mata yang berdiri di dekat sebuah raga nyaris tak bernyawa—Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing meladeni pertanyaan sang jiwa yang panik dan tampak _shock_ berat.

"To-tolong aku! Siapa pun yang dapat melihatku!" seru calon targetnya dengan suara gemetar yang kentara. "Ka-kau! Siapa kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, menatap jiwa di hadapannya tanpa emosi, rasa prihatin maupun kasihan. Menangani kasus semacam ini selalu berhasil membuatnya muak dan lelah. Jika diperbolehkan memilih, maka ia akan memilih kasus di mana sang jiwa hanya akan diam dan menerima kenyataan.

"Namaku Kyuhyun. Akulah yang akan mencabut nyawamu dan mengirimkanmu ke dunia sana," jelasnya sesuai dengan protokol yang diciptakan. Protokol konyol yang tak ada gunanya. Belum sempat sang jiwa memberontak, Kyuhyun lebih dahulu mengayunkan sabit dengan gesitnya. Pukul delapan lewat delapan belas. Nyawa lain ia renggut tanpa belas kasihan.

Di balik kerumunan manusia yang menjadikan raga tak bernyawa itu pusat perhatian, Kyuhyun dapat melihat sosok malaikat lain tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan… yang terlalu terbaca jelas. Malaikat berkeperawakan berbanding terbalik dengannya itu melemparkan senyum kecil dipaksakan sebelum membalikkan badan.

Kyuhyun tak tahu mengapa ia merasa kesal dan ingin marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara dingin itu terdengar begitu mengintimidasi, menyebabkan malaikat dengan tubuh manusia normal itu menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia merepotkan diri dengan berpindah tempat tepat di hadapan si pemuda mungil yang merupakan malaikat penjaga.

Seraya mencengkram erat syal merah tua yang digunakannya, Lee Sungmin menarik napas dalam. "Aku… O-orang yang kau cabut nyawanya—aku bertugas untuk menjaganya," Ia menjawab dengan suara pelan, namun memastikan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

" _Heh_. Kau memperhatikanku," Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin menggunakan sabitnya, membiarkan sepasang mata bulat itu menatap wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ketertarikan. "Kau memperhatikanku, Lee Sungmin. Bukan manusia yang kau jaga itu!"

Nada suara yang meninggi berada di luar kontrol Kyuhyun sendiri. Meski tak menyesali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, kejanggalan terasa jelas dan ia mengakuinya. Kenapa ia begitu membenci sosok penuh kebaikan hati di hadapannya ini? Kenapa ia begitu marah ketika mendapati Sungmin memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kepedulian dan kasih sayang?

"Aku tak membutuhkan rasa simpatimu, Lee Sungmin," desis Kyuhyun sebelum melemparkan sabitnya ke sembarang arah, membiarkan benda tajam itu menghilang begitu saja. "Malaikat dengan sosok manusia sepertimu…" Pemilik iris hitam itu menggeram, rasa kesal membuncah dalam dirinya. "Aku tak membutuhkanmu."

Lee Sungmin kembali menunduk, tak berani membalas pandangan penuh kebencian Kyuhyun yang terlihat jelas. Kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan malaikat itu terus terdengar di telinganya. Ia berada di sini bukan untuk mendengar kalimat yang ditujukan untuk merendahkan dirinya seperti itu. Sungmin berada di sini untuk mengantarkan manusia yang ia jaga menuju maut, berpulang ke tangan Tuhan. Namun karena sosok itu Kyuhyun… Sungmin melakukan kesalahan kecil yang kini berakibat fatal.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku tak membutuhkanmu?"

Ia menahan napas tanpa sadar, memejamkan mata erat seolah enggan melihat dunia selamanya. Rasa sakit itu datang, sesak di dadanya membuatnya ingin mati untuk kedua kali. Tubuhnya yang berwujud layaknya manusia normal terlihat ringkih—di tengah keramaian kota, salju pertama, suara ambulans, tangisan ataupun canda tawa, ia merasa ingin meringkuk dan menyendiri.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, napasnya tersengal—penolakan tak pernah menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan, bahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasa terasa terlampau nyata. Sosok yang ia kagumi itu tak menorehkan luka fisik, tapi ia tahu ada rasa perih bukan main di dalam dadanya.

Tak sempat menikmati kehidupan akibat langsung meninggalkan dunia tepat setelah dilahirkan menyebabkan Sungmin mendapatkan kehidupan kedua. Ia tak hidup kembali sebagai manusia, namun sebagai malaikat penjaga yang bertugas untuk melindungi orang-orang tertentu di dunia. Ia mendapatkan tubuh lelaki remaja, menjalani kehidupan normal manusia agar mengerti keseharian orang-orang yang dilindunginya; tapi masalah datang ketika layaknya manusia normal, berbagai perasaan menghampirinya.

Ia jatuh cinta—sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan—pada seorang malikat berhati layaknya baja.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, bahkan ia tak yakin malaikat memiliki hati. Atau mungkin, hanya para malaikat pelindung lah yang memiliki sedikit hati dan perasaan; karena mereka bertugas untuk mendampingi manusia secara frontal, diwajibkan beradaptasi agar tak tampak _berbeda_.

Lalu, apa yang membedakannya dengan manusia sekarang? Sungmin merasa frustasi, hari-hari yang ia jalani jauh lebih berat daripada mati dan tak kembali. Ia harus tersenyum setiap hari, mendukung orang-orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, padalah ia sendiri tak dapat mengatasi masalah pribadi.

"Malaikat tak butuh cinta. Malaikat tak mengenal cinta, Min. Kita takkan mati hanya karena tak ada cinta."

Kalimat itu menamparnya entah untuk ke berapa kali. _Malaikat tak mengenal cinta._ Sungmin bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia mengenal cinta di saat ia jugalah seorang malaikat? Atau mungkinkah Tuhan tengah mengujinya agar ia menjadi malaikat yang sebenarnya?

Sang malaikat jatuh terduduk lemah, entah mengapa merasa begitu tak berdaya.

"Kau—" Kyuhyun berbalik, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Sungmin yang baginya begitu menyedihkan. "Menghilanglah dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah," Ia melakukan penegasan dalam kalimatnya, telak. "Jangan pernah membuatku melakukan ini lagi padamu."

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada helaan napas tertahan atau apapun setelahnya. Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh, memastikan apa yang kini Lee Sungmin lakukan. Sepasang matanya tak menemukan sosok itu di mana pun sejurus kemudian—hanya angin dingin, tumpukan salju yang sebelumnya nihil, dan sehelai sayap putih.

Sungmin menghilang, dan Kyuhyun tak pernah menemukannya lagi di mana pun juga.

Desember itu, entah mengapa ia merasakan beban baru yang menghantuinya.

.

.

.

—Penyesalan.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now; Speak Now & __Back to December_

 _ **Review?**_


	4. Speak Now: KrisYe

**Speak Now**

 _ **T**_ _rack_ _ **4**_ _–_ _ **S**_ _peak_ _ **N**_ _ow_ _[_ _ **K**_ _ris_ _ **Y**_ _e_ _/_ _Canon_ _]_

 _[—_ _ **D** on't say yes, run away no **w**_ _._ _]_

 **.**

 **.**

Yesung menyadari dirinya berada di dalam masalah ketika ia secara tidak sengaja, perlu digaris bawahi: secara tidak sengaja, menumpahkan secangkir kopi panas di atas meja salah seorang pelanggan tetap di kafenya, _hoobae_ di agensinya, salah satu lelaki tertampan—tunggu, itu tidak penting—menurut survei beberapa _member_ _girlband_ bulan lalu, dan oh, apalagi?

Ia menumpahkan kopi di atas meja dengan sebuah laptop yang kini perlahan meredupkan sinar kehidupan. Pemilik kafe mana lagi yang dapat melakukan hal semacam ini? Dalam hati, Yesung melakukan _standing applause_ , sindiran untuk kebodohannya yang tak tahu diri. Ia baru saja memperburuk hubungannya yang memang tak terlalu baik dengan si pemuda berkelahiran Cina namun berkewarganegaraan Kanada. Kalau dipikir-pikir, latar belakang kehidupan Kris membingungkan juga.

Tapi, sekali lagi, hal itu tak penting sama sekali.

Kris hanya dapat melirik _sunbae_ -nya yang tampak canggung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia pun demikian, sebenarnya; tak tahu harus mengamuk dan mencakar wajah polos Yesung, atau menjadi anak baik dengan cengiran polos yang menandakan ia baik-baik saja, bisa beli lagi, kok.

Keheningan berhasil dipecahkan oleh suara Jongjin sejurus kemudian. Adik yang kadang tak tahu diri itu malah menggerutu tentang betapa bodohnya sang kakak yang lebih baik menyanyi seharian penuh di pinggir jalan daripada membantu urusan kafe yang sering kali berakhir menyusahkan berbagai pihak. Yesung mendelik tak terima, dibalas kalimat pedas dari Jongjin yang menyebabkan keningnya berdenyut pertanda emosi atau sakit gigi, ia sudah tak tahu lagi.

"Kris, maafkan aku. Aku akan mengganti laptop-mu, tentu saja. Oh sedangkan isinya... Apakah isinya penting?"

 _Leader_ EXO-M yang tampak lebih menawan dengan helai platinum _blonde_ itu masih berusaha mencerna emosinya. Seharusnya dia marah, tak peduli Yesung adalah _sunbae_ yang ia hormati—dia berhak mengamuk di tempat. Tapi Kris tak melakukannya, memilih menjadi anak baik yang mengangguk patuh, _tak tahu menyetujui apa_. Wajah cemas bercampur takut yang Yesung tunjukkan berhasil membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Dengan resah, Yesung berpikir keras. Kris tak mengeluarkan suara, dan ia tak dapat membayangkan arti aksi tak bersuara yang Kris lakukan. Yesung sendiri tak pernah berinteraksi akrab dengan _hoobae_ -nya yang satu ini, menyebabkan ia tak terlalu mengenali sikap Kris hingga berakhir bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi si jangkung yang mendadak bisu. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Kris, melemparkan pandangan dengan emosi campur aduk yang mana mengakibatkan sakit perut, efek samping panik berlebihan.

"Tidak usah diganti, _Hyung_ ," Kris mengakhiri kebisuannya dengan sikap sok _cool_ , menjaga _image_ dengan berdeham sekali, lalu melanjutkan, "Tidak ada yang penting di sana."

Yang lebih tua menggeleng tak terima. "Tidak, tidak. Aku akan menggantinya meski tak ada hal penting di sana. Aku harus bertanggungjawab," ungkapnya dengan wajah serius yang menyebabkan Kris tersenyum, gemas dan tergoda untuk mencubit pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah tak kentara.

"Yah, kau memang harus bertanggungjawab, _Hyung_ ," perkataan Kris berhasil memicu jantungnya berdetak liar, berbanding terbalik dengan ungkapan penuh percaya dirinya beberapa detik lalu. Yesung menelan ludah dalam diam, ia siap dipecat dari S.M Entertainment dan menjadi penyanyi jalanan seperti yang Jongjin perintahkan, atau menjadi pelayan kafe bagian kasir (mengingat adiknya akan kembali mengamuk apabila ia melayani tamu kembali), atau apalah...

"—Dengan cara menjadi kekasihku, bagaimana?"

Sepasang mata sipit sang Kim mengerjap, dengan mulut terbuka tak percaya ia berusaha menyuarakan pertanyaan yang tersusun rapih di benaknya, "A-a-apa maksud—mu?"

Kris terkekeh, menyebabkan Yesung semakin gelagapan ketika lehernya direngkuh oleh si pemuda bersurai pirang. Ia dapat merasakan napas Kris di lehernya yang terbuka, menyebabkan tubuhnya menegang dan kaku mendadak.

"Aku. Kau. Kekasih. Dan aku memaafkanmu."

Dengan keluguan menyerempet kebodohan Yesung yang tergambarkan jelas pada eskpresi wajahnya, sang _sunbae_ mengangguk menyetujui, tak tahu dirinya telah terperangkap di dalam rengkuhan setan licik penuh rencana nakal yang patut diwaspadai.

"Tu-tunggu! Kris!"

Yah, begitulah efeknya jika otakmu memproses segala hal dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lambat.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now; Speak Now & Speak Now_

 _Ini pairing paling langka dan nggak punya momen, tapi visual Kris membuat saya jatuh cinta dan mengakibatkan terciptanya fanfict ini.. Tolong dimaklumi lol_

 _Request yang ada akan saya usahakan, terima kasih!_

 _ **Review?**_


	5. Dear John: HaeWook

**Speak Now**

 _ **T**_ _rack_ _ **5**_ _-_ _ **D**_ _ear_ _ **J**_ _ohn [_ _ **H**_ _ae_ _ **W**_ _ook/AU]_

 _[—_ _ **I**_ _see it all now that you're gon_ _ **e**_ _.]_

 **.**

 **.**

Memaafkan, lalu kesalahan berulang kembali. Kim Ryeowook cukup lelah, seharusnya ia tahu ini akan terjadi lagi dan lagi. Kata maaf yang terdengar penuh dengan penyesalan itu selalu mampu menipunya berkali-kali.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_ ," ucapnya pelan, tampak berpikir dengan keputusannya yang ia sadari bodoh dan berlandaskan pengampunan tak masuk akal—ini sudah ke-entah-berapa-kalinya. Dadanya terasa sakit, yang mana awalnya ia pikir ia akan terbiasa. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Sosok di hadapannya menampakkan senyum dewasa penuh kelegaan yang terlihat tulus, terlalu tulus hingga Ryeowook tak habis pikir di mana orang ini belajar sandiwara yang dimanfaatkan khusus untuk mengelabuhinya terus-menerus. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik pelan ke dalam pelukan yang tak sehangat awal hubungan mereka, kata cinta yang diucapkan seolah formalitas. Ryeowook dapat merasakan rambutnya dihelus penuh kasih sayang, atau mungkin rasa kasihan? Ia tak lagi dapat menebak.

Atau takut. Atau mungkin tahu jawabannya dan enggan mengakui karena hal ini terlalu memalukan, juga menyedihkan. Orang yang ia banggakan dan ia bela mati-matian malah menjadi alasannya menangis setiap malam. Ryeowook tak tahu apakah ia harus melanjutkan hubungan ini atau tidak; dengan pegangan cinta, rasanya semua tak sepadan. Ini sebelah pihak. Entah sejak kapan, namun kini hanya pihaknya lah yang mencinta.

Ryeowook tahu bahwa Donghae—alumni sekolahnya yang kini berprofesi sebagai model profesional, hanya merasa kasihan dan mengucapkan kata cinta sebagai bentuk... kebiasaan. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersama menyebabkan perbedaan tentu menjadi sesuatu yang kentara. Donghae nya telah berubah dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Memang tak secara harfiah, tapi Donghae memang telah pergi. Bersama dengan popularitas dan segala hal indah yang dapat memanjakannya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook terpuruk sendirian, meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya tahu arti kata menunggu juga arti kata percaya meski dikhianati ratusan kali hingga mungkin nantinya akan mati rasa.

Kadang, Ryeowook merasa ia terlalu muda untuk merasakan patah hati yang sebegini menghancurkannya. Kadang, ia merasa lelah hingga ingin menyerah dan mundur dari pertempuran seorang diri yang dilakoninya, seperti sekarang. Namun akhirnya ia akan berada di sana—menunggu, memaafkan, dan menyambut ketika Donghae datang dengan wangi parfum wanita yang kentara.

Perlahan Donghae akan benar-benar pergi, menghilang dari pandangannya, tapi Ryeowook akan tetap menjadi Ryeowook yang patuh pada hati bukan bukan nurani. Menunggu, berharap, memaafkan, lalu tersakiti. Entah kapan semua ini akan berakhir, tapi Ryeowook tetap akan berada di sana—

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Hyung_..."

—membalas kata cinta meski air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now; Speak Now & Dear John_

 _Selamat untuk Ryeonggu atas debut solonya! Chapter ini diharapkan dapat memenuhi request HaeWook_ _ **lyflink97**_ _-ssi, maaf karena amat sangat pendek.. /kabur_

 _Mari berteman di twitter: yesungmins :)  
_

 _ **Review?**_


	6. Mean: KyuSung

**Speak Now**

 _ **T**_ _rack_ _ **6**_ _–_ _ **M**_ _ean [_ _ **K**_ _yu_ _ **S**_ _ung/Canon]_

 _[—_ _ **A**_ _ll_ _you gotta be is mea_ _ **n**_ _.]_

 **.**

.

Segalanya berubah begitu cepat tatkala Cho Kyuhyun bergabung dengan Super Junior, menggeser posisi Sungmin yang mana salah satu dari tiga penyanyi utama, juga merebut gelar _maknae_ Ryeowook yang selalu dibanggakan mantan pemiliknya.

Yesung bukanlah _member_ terkenal dengan banyak _fans_ pada awalnya, namun ia tahu ia berada di posisi teraman berkat suaranya yang dipuji semua orang. Di saat _member_ lain dipaksa menambah jadwal latihan, Yesung cukup menyandarkan punggung di sofa sambil menunggu latihan usai agar mereka bisa kembali ke _dorm_ bersama (yang mana jarang ia lakukan, tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk ikut berlatih bersama). Ia tak perlu mengejar apapun berkat bakat alaminya di bidang vokal—bahkan untuk hal _dance_ , ia tak terlalu payah hingga harus mendapat latihan intensif seperti Ryeowook.

Zona aman Yesung mulai terancam ketika Cho Kyuhyun datang, menjadikan posisi miliknya menghadapi masalah-masalah kecil berujung malapetaka.

Di tahun-tahun berikutnya, kekhawatiran Yesung menjadi kenyataan. Kyuhyun berada di mana pun, di saat bersamaan ia mulai menghilang di mana pun pula. _Maknae_ tak tampak seperti _maknae_ itu gemar mengekorinya di segala bidang; jabatan penyanyi utama, pengisi _soundtrack_ , musikal, _variety show_ , dan sekarang... Drama?

Ingin rasanya Yesung menceburkan dirinya ke dasar laut—kenapa ia harus merasa tersaingi, terganggu, dan tak terima? Kyuhyun berhak melakukan apapun dan tak seharusnya ia, seorang _hyung_ , merasa terintimidasi dan berambisi untuk mengalahkan seorang _dongsaeng_ yang kadang tak tahu diri.

Sudah tak ada zona nyaman lagi. Yesung tahu ia tak lagi berada di posisi terbaik miliknya ketika ia berubah menjadi si pengejar, bukan sosok yang dikejar. Ketika ia terobsesi bekerja keras agar Kyuhyun tak bisa membuat posisinya lebih terancam dari ini, Yesung sadar ia sudah kalah di detik ia merasa terusik. Astaga, kenapa ia harus mengakui ini?

"Cho Kyuhyun..." Ia mendesis tanpa sadar, mengundang tatapan bingung si pemilik nama yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi ter- _clueless_ yang ia miliki, mengambil keputusan bahwa ia salah dengar ketika Yesung tak kunjung menoleh. Ia memilih untuk menjentik dahi _hyung_ -nya yang mengerut, disusul dengan kalimat, "Kau sudah tua, jangan mempercepat penuaanmu dengan kerutan seperti itu!"

Tatapan penuh kekesalan ditunjukkan yang lebih tua. Kyuhyun bersumpah dapat merasakan hawa dingin layaknya Yesung adalah pembunuh bayaran yang telah menemukan target. Dengan rendah hati, ia mengucap sepatah kata maaf menggunakan bahasa baku dan langsung menundukkan kepala—tak mau mencari masalah. Yesung dan sisi tempramentalnya yang sedang kumat adalah salah satu hal paling berbahaya di dunia.

Entah berapa detik telah berlalu, atau mungkin menit. Kyuhyun yang kembali sibuk dengan _game_ di tangannya mendapati Yesung yang tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan. Ia menggerutu, berbisik, "Ada apa sih..." Lalu mencoba kembali fokus pada _game_ yang ia mainkan meski akhirnya gagal. Kyuhyun berakhir menatap sepasang mata sang Kim untuk melontarkan kalimat protes, namun berakhir bungkam.

Yesung memang tak memandangnya dengan tatapan bersahabat, tapi Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya terkunci di sana—memandangi sepasang _onyx_ yang cukup menawan.

Di luar kendalinya, ia mencondongkan tubuh, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si _hyung_ bergolongan darah AB. Yesung sendiri terbelalak sebelum memejamkan mata erat, kemudian mendapati mata kanannya bertubrukan dengan... Bibir Kyuhyun?

Yang lebih muda melirik-lirik gugup, cemas akan wajahnya yang berkemungkinan babak belur akibat kekerasan yang bisa terjadi kapan saja. Tapi tak ada kekerasan. Tak ada pula sepasang _onyx_ yang sebelumnya ia jadikan pusat pandangan. Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pipi Yesung, cara mudah memerintahkan sang _hyung_ untuk membuka mata. "Jangan memandangiku, _Hyung_. Itu akibatnya jika kau melakukannya."

Ah, selain pengusik posisi amannya, Kyuhyun jugalah pengusik emosinya. Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berpura-pura sibuk dengan _handphone_ yang sempat terabaikan. Semua yang dilakukan _dongsaeng_ -nya itu memang kejam—dalam arti kata tertentu, tentunya.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now;_ _Speak Now & Mean_

 _Teruntuk **GaemClouds Kyusung** dan **Kyutiesung** yang tetap meminta KyuSung walau di chapter 1 sudah ada hihi.  
_

 ** _Review?_**


	7. The Story of Us: RicSyung

**Speak Now**

 ** _T_** _rack_ ** _7_** _–_ ** _T_** _he_ ** _S_** _tory_ ** _o_** _f_ ** _U_** _s [_ ** _R_** _ic_ ** _S_** _yung/Canon]_

 _[—_ ** _S_** _o many things that I wish you kne_ ** _w_** _.]_

 **.**

.

Shin Hyesung sedang tak ingin bercanda gurau ataupun menikmati waktu santainya dengan bermalas-malasan saat itu—faktanya, ia sedang merasa kesal bukan main terhadap segala hal. Temannya, hobinya, pujian manis yang dilontarkan padanya, hingga mungkin hidupnya. Hyesung merasa semua yang ada padanya adalah kesalahan; ia tak mengerti kenapa.

Karenanya ia memilih untuk menyelinap keluar dari _dorm_ , duduk di sebuah bar seraya menghabiskan waktu dengan menegak bergelas-gelas alkohol, menikmati kekacauannya dengan cara yang ceroboh—Eric, _leader_ _boyband_ -nya yang menyebalkan, pasti akan menghujat kebodohannya dengan senang hati nanti, namun ia tak peduli.

Terkadang, Hyesung merasa kehidupan yang diimpikannya tidaklah sesempurna khayalannya. Ia memiliki segalanya sekarang; teman setia, popularitas, harta, dan banyak hal lain yang patut ia syukuri adanya. Tapi Hyesung merasa ia tak pantas, atau mungkin masih ada yang kurang. Hyesung merasa ia adalah seseorang yang patut dihukum Tuhan karena tak bersyukur atas nikmat yang didapatkan, meski sungguh, bukan itulah yang ia maksudkan.

Sang _main-vocalist_ tak mengerti apa yang salah, di saat bersamaan merasa semua salah dan tak berada pada tempatnya.

Di saat kepalanya mulai terasa sakit akibat menegak alkohol begitu banyak, sang _bartender_ menyarankannya untuk pulang. Awalnya ia menolak, meraih satu gelas minuman lagi sebelum berakhir kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas lantai hitam yang seolah mengejek ketidakberdayaannya. Hyesung memilih tak memberontak ketika ia dibantu salah seorang staf untuk keluar dari bar, masuk ke dalam taxi yang siap mengantarnya pulang.

Pulang? Hyesung tertawa, merasa ganjil dengan arti kata pulang yang sesungguhnya. Pulang adalah kembali ke rumah. Lalu ke mana ia akan kembali? Ke _dorm_ Shinhwa dan menjadi Shin Hyesung yang pemalu nan sensitif, atau ke rumah orang tuanya dan menjadi Jung Pilkyo yang sederhana?

Yang mana pun itu, Hyesung tetap tak tahu yang mana yang tepat. Keduanya adalah dirinya, jati dirinya—satu orang sama dengan dua kehidupan berbeda, pun tak dapat Hyesung pilih salah satunya.

"Oh? Hyesung- _hyung_?"

Tubuh lemasnya diterima oleh Andy begitu ia membuka pintu _dorm_ menggunakan _password_ yang ia hafal luar kepala. Tawa kecil kembali ia lontarkan tanpa sadar, menertawai tindakannya yang memalukan; kembali ke rumah dengan keadaan mabuk berat, ditemukan oleh anggota termuda yang seharusnya ia perlihatkan sikap baiknya, juga tatapan bingung _member_ lain yang kini tengah menduga-duga. Hyesung melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Andy, tanpa banyak bicara masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Lalu di sana ada Eric—tidur pulas di atas kasurnya, entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Pemilik marga Jung itu mengernyit, hendak melepaskan jaket dan melemparkan _outwear_ itu pada sosok yang memasuki ruangan privasinya, namun sayang tak memiliki cukup tenaga hingga berakhir jatuh terduduk tepat di sebelah ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Sialan?" Hyesung berbisik lemah, menatap wajah Eric yang tak tampak terlalu menyebalkan ketika terlelap—satu-satunya momen di mana ia dapat merasa tenang karena si _leader_ tak tahu diri selalu mengusiknya ketika terjaga.

Diibaratkan bagai air dan minyak dengan pria seperti Eric merupakan hal wajar bagi Hyesung. Mereka kenal cukup lama, namun bukan berarti harus akrab. Tak jarang mereka menyatakan perang dan berargumen tentang ketidakcocokan keduanya, maupun Hyesung atau Eric tak pernah ada yang ambil hati; karena begitulah adanya. Eric terlalu banyak bercanda, sedangkan Hyesung terlalu serius dengan hidupnya.

Seiring waktu berjalan, jarak di antara keduanya semakin kentara. Hyesung memperhatikan dari jauh dengan rasa penasaran, lalu Eric akan memergokinya sambil memamerkan ekspresi jenaka. Interaksi seperti itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga hubungan mereka sebagai _member_ dari grup yang sama, karena pada dasarnya, keduanya memang tak terlalu gemar bicara. Semua murni tuntutan layar kaca.

"Kau itu teman jahat yang gemar mengusiliku, 'kan? Akan kuberikan bahan untuk mem- _bully_ -ku dengan suka rela," ucap yang lebih muda dengan nada tak beraturan akibat kesadarannya yang perlahan memudar. "Aku kacau, Eric- _ah_. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini, aku bingung dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan."

Dan seperti itu, selama satu jam ia mengeluarkan keluh kesah layaknya perempuan yang sedang mencurahkan isi hati pada sesamanya. Hyesung bahkan tak sungkan tertawa atau menangis, memainkan helai kasar Eric yang terabaikan, juga mencubit pipinya sendiri agar tak dijemput alam mimpi. Hanya pada saat seperti ini lah ia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya, tentang kacaunya kehidupan yang tampak luar biasa di mata orang-orang. Besok ataupun lusa, Eric hanya akan menjadi orang yang gemar bercanda, dan ia hanya akan menjadi Hyesung yang pemendam. Malam ini adalah pengecualian.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu, kau tahu?" Hyesung meremas kaos yang Eric kenakan, melampiaskan emosi tak beralasan yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Sepasang matanya menatap pria jangkung yang sedaritadi menetap di posisi yang sama. "Kau menyebalkan, kita tak cocok, tapi bukannya aku membencimu."

Sering kali mereka bertengkar kecil akibat dirinya yang tak bisa memaklumi candaan usil sang _leader_ , banyak pula saat di mana mereka berselisih paham akibat pemikiran yang tak sama. Hyesung menyadari perbedaan kentara mereka, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, di sisi lain tak merasa terlalu keberatan. Lebih baik seperti ini—daripada harus canggung dan menunduk kaku tiap kali bersitatap.

Ah, tapi Hyesung memang tak bisa menatap mata kelam Eric meski hingga detik ini tak tahu alasannya.

Sepasang tangannya bergerak sejurus kemudian, menarik selimut yang berada di bawah kaki Eric, lalu menyelimuti sosok yang telah ia kenal bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sebenarnya Hyesung agak menyesal melakukan ini, seharusnya ia tak sebaik ini pada lelaki yang gemar merusak _mood_ di pagi bahkan malamnya. Namun ia tetap melakukannya, menyelimuti Eric Mun, membiarkan si menyebalkan itu terlelap pulas di atas ranjangnya, mengorbankan dirinya untuk mengalah dengan menyamankan posisi di atas lantai yang tak empuk maupun hangat.

"Aku bukannya bilang aku menyukaimu, Sialan," kembali ia bersuara, entah mengapa merasa kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa ia mengakui tak membenci Mun Junghyuk. "Aku tak membencimu, tapi aku tetap tak menyukaimu."

Detik itu, entah mengapa Hyesung merasa ia membohongi dirinya sendiri—entah mengapa.

Detik itu pula, Andy, beserta _member_ Shinhwa lain yang tengah mengintip di celah pintu, menahan tawa mati-matian.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa seizinku, Eric- _ah_! Kau seharusnya tidur di kamarmu, bukan menyusahkan orang lain dengan mengambil alih kamar yang bukan milikmu. Kau pikir aku sanggup mengangkat badanmu? Jangan bercanda!"

Eric Mun hanya bisa mengangguk ringan dengan wajah bantalnya—ia baru saja keluar dari kamar Hyesung, namun sang pemilik kamar langsung menyemprotnya dengan kalimat penuh kekesalan yang tak dapat dipungkiri adanya. Dari ujung matanya, ia mendapati _member_ lain tersenyum cerah seolah dimarahi oleh Hyesung di pagi hari adalah hal menyenangkan. Tentu tidak mungkin; mengingat semua _member_ dan manajer (kecuali dirinya) paling menghindari hal tersebut.

"Ya, ya. Aku juga menyukaimu, Hyesung- _ah_ ," balas Eric tak masuk akal, berhasil menyebabkan Hyesung menolehkan kepala hanya untuk mendapati seringai di wajah si _member_ tertua. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melepas dan melemparkan apron yang ia kenakan—tepat mengenai wajah tampan Junghyuk yang begitu menjengkelkan—sebelum melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya, lalu membanting pintu keras.

Hyesung menyadari Eric belum tertidur tadi malam dan mendengar tiap kalimatnya.

Eric menyadari Hyesung tidak melupakan kejadian tadi malam meski mabuk berat.

 _Member_ lain, sekali lagi hanya dapat menahan tawa.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now;_ _The Story of Us_

 _Request pairing saya tutup. Track 7 dan track selanjutnya adalah "warna" dari koleksi drabble/ficlet ini, saya memilih Shinhwa dan BTS karena selain SJ, dua grup tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian saya. Untuk request pairing pasti akan saya penuhi selama ide memadai (meski entah di chapter berapa), jadi silakan ditunggu:)_

 ** _Review?_**


	8. Never Grow Up: KookJin

**Speak Now**

 _ **T**_ _rack_ _ **8**_ _–_ _ **N**_ _e_ _ver_ _ **G**_ _row_ _ **U**_ _p_ _[_ _ **K**_ _o_ _ok_ _ **J**_ _i_ _n/Canon]_

 _[—_ _ **D**_ _on't you ever grow up, just stay like thi_ _ **s**_ _._ _]_

 **.**

 **.**

Sungguh, Kim Seokjin tak bermaksud menyinggung Jeon Jungkook, apalagi menyulut sisi gelap sang _maknae_ yang awalnya ia ragukan ada—tapi layaknya manusia normal, _member_ BTS termuda itu pun memiliki sisi yang mampu menyebabkan Seokjin merinding bahkan membatu di tempat. Demi Tuhan, padahal ia adalah _member_ paling tua!

Jungkook duduk di ruangan yang sama dengannya, memberikan tatapan penuh amarah yang hingga detik ini tak dapat Seokjin temukan alasannya. Ia hanya mengingatkan Jungkook untuk makan, apa yang salah? Seokjin hanyalah Seokjin yang bertugas menjadi sosok kakak (meski lebih pantas disebut ibu), membangunkan para _member_ di pagi hari, menyiapkan makan, bahkan terkadang menyuci pakaian. Ia hanya ingin melakukan tugasnya dengan benar.

Lalu apa yang salah dari mengingatkan _maknae_ untuk tak melewatkan makan malam?

" _Ya_ , jangan memandangku seperti itu, Jungkook- _ah_." Seokjin memilih untuk mengabaikan Jungkook yang ia akui terlihat aneh beberapa hari belakangan. "Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu, atau jika _mood_ -mu sedang tak terlalu baik, aku minta maaf."

Seokjin mengerti labilnya emosi lelaki di umur Jungkook, tentu saja. Ia pernah mengalaminya. _Mungkin karena itu_. Tapi tetap saja, seorang _maknae_ yang berusia lima tahun lebih muda seharusnya lebih bisa menjaga sikap; Jin tidak mau dianggap sebagai kakak gagal yang tak bisa mendidik adiknya dengan benar. Diam-diam, ia mencuri pandang—penasaran akan apa yang Jungkook lakukan sekarang.

Sang _golden maknae_ masih berada di sana, duduk di atas kursi yang menghadap tepat ke arahnya. Jin dapat melihat kilatan aneh di mata Jungkook sebelum _member_ termuda itu bangkit, berjalan ke arahnya yang menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan beberapa kertas musik milik Namjoon atau Yoongi (Jin tak tahu milik siapa, yang pasti di antara dua penggila musik itu). Tangannya yang bergerak gesit berhenti ketika Jungkook kini berada semeter di hadapannya, mengundangnya untuk mengernyit tak paham.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Hyung_."

Kim Seokjin bergeming, kemudian menjadikan wajah Jungkook sebagai pusat perhatiannya, berpikir sejenak sebelum mengakui dalam hati kebenaran yang harus ia hadapi cepat atau lambat. Jeon Jungkook-nya telah dewasa. Jungkook bukan lagi bocah menggemaskan yang tiap malam harus ia ingatkan tidur dan ia bangunkan untuk pergi sekolah. Entah mengapa, Seokjin berharap Jungkook takkan beranjak dewasa—dengan begitu, _maknae_ kesayangannya akan tetap menjadi remaja yang ia khawatirkan tiap detiknya.

Tapi setelah memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang lebih maskulin, otot yang mulai terlihat di tubuhnya... Seokjin mengangkat bahu ringan, mengakui bahwa Jungkook bukan lagi Kookie yang imut meski kadang masih kekanakkan. Ia harus mengakui bahwa melihat Jungkook yang sekarang, ia merindukan Kookie-nya yang penuh kejutan dan menyenangkan—bukan berarti kini sang Jeon tak lagi menyenangkan, sebenarnya.

"Oke, aku mengerti," Jin mengalah, melanjutkan kegiatan mengumpulkan-kertas-entah-milik-Namjoon-atau-Yoongi sambil melanjutkan, "Jadi kau mempermasalahkan aku yang memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil? Mengingatkanmu makan?"

Respon negatif dari Jungkook berartikan ya bagi Seokjin, dan si _hyung_ tertua tak dapat merasa lebih kecewa. "Jeon Jungkook, aku ini lima tahun lebih tua darimu dan berperan sebagai kakak tertua di sini. Yoongi yang lebih muda setahun dariku saja menghargai apa yang kukatakan," Jin menatap lelaki bersurai senada dengannya lalu menghela napas, "Dan ya, kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Tapi kau tetap adikku, _Maknae_ ," tegasnya final.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, merasa emosi menguasainya detik itu juga. Ia benci Seokjin yang bertingkah layaknya seorang kakak, setidaknya bagi dirinya. Jungkook tak pernah menyukai ide di mana Seokjin adalah _hyung_ yang harus terus memperhatikannya sebagai adik bungsu di dalam sebuah keluarga; meski kurang lebih itulah keadaan yang ada di depan mata. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama, menunggu umurnya mencapai garis di mana ia dapat disebut sebagai orang dewasa.

Sekarang, setelah akhirnya ia legal, Jin malah tetap memperlakukannya layaknya anak sekolah dasar dengan mengingatkan makan malam? Jangan bercanda.

"Aku bukan adikmu," desis yang lebih muda seraya bergerak mendorong tubuh _hyung_ di depannya. Jungkook mendapati kertas yang Jin kumpulkam jatuh bertebaran, sepasang mata yang membulat, juga tubuh sang visual yang menabrak dinding _dorm_ mereka. Ia tak membiarkan Jin mengatakan apapun juga karena hampir di detik yang sama, Jungkook memberanikan diri mencium telinga Seokjin, mengakibatkan indra pendengar itu langsung memerah.

Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan Jin di atas kepala. Jungkook dapat melihat sinar ketakutan bercampur gugup yang terpancar jelas di mata indah _hyung_ -nya. Ia tak menyangka mendominasi Kim Seokjin ternyata terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini, _Hyung_. Jangan halangi aku."

Jin tentu saja menegang tatkala Jungkook mencuri ciumannya tepat di bibir dengan tatapan intens, lalu meninggalkannya semenit kemudian dengan senyuman miring. Baik jiwa dan raganya tak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja sang _maknae_ lakukan pada dirinya—Seokjin berakhir berdiri di sana, menunduk dan mencerna lagi apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Mulai hari ini, ia bersumpah takkan macam-macam dengan Jeon Jungkook yang terlalu pandai memerankan peran lelaki dewasa meski baru saja mendapatkan gelar tersebut.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now; Never Grow Up  
_

 _My first BTS fanfiction! Eventho KookJin is not my OTP, I do love this OldestxMaknae combination kkkk_

 ** _Review?_**


	9. Enchanted: SiChul

**Speak Now**

 ** _T_** _rack_ ** _9_** _–_ ** _E_** _nchanted_ _[_ ** _S_** _i_ ** _C_** _hul_ _/AU]_

 _[—_ _ **I**_ _'ll spend forever wondering if you kne_ _ **w**_ _.]_

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Heechul menatap tak berminat obat-obatan yang disuguhkan oleh seorang suster di kamar rawat inap yang ia tempati, menolak untuk meminumnya dengan tegas. Sang suster hanya dapat menghela napas, berkata, "Baik, Kim Heechul- _ssi_. Saya akan kembali setengah jam lagi dan saya harap Anda sudah meminum obat-obat tersebut," sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ia benci obat-obatan, bau rumah sakit, perawat yang sok ramah—tapi Heechul tidak benar-benar membenci itu semua hingga taraf menolak minum obat dan mengorbankan diri sendiri. Ia mempunyai alasan, tentu saja. Seminggu berada di rumah sakit ini cukup untuk menyadarkannya bahwa tiap ia mengulah, seorang dokter yang bertugas menanganinya akan datang; tersenyum ramah yang apa adanya. Memintanya untuk—

"Heechul- _ssi_ , menolak untuk meminum obatmu lagi?"

—meminum obat dengan cara tersendiri yang dimilikinya.

Mati-matian, Heechul menahan diri untuk tak bersorak gembira. Ia berdeham, memandang datar wajah tampan si dokter yang tampak kecewa (kali ini dibuat-buat) sebelum mengedarkan pandangan. "Tak usah mempedulikanku," ketusnya tak bersahabat.

Choi Siwon terkekeh, tak sadar suaranya mengiang di telinga Heechul bagai nyanyian Dewa Apollo dari Olympus. "Aku ini dokter yang memiliki kewajiban untuk mempedulikanmu," ucapnya seraya mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur Heechul yang berderit akibat tambahan beban. "Tentu aku harus peduli, Heechul- _ah_."

Kesal dengan penuturan kata yang seolah menggodanya, Heechul menggerakkan kaki untuk menendang tubuh Siwon yang berada dalam jangkauan; tidak sekuat tenaga, mana mungkin ia tega. "Aku ini lebih tua darimu, jangan sok akrab," wajahnya memanas ketika Siwon mengerlingkan mata jenaka. Sial, kenapa pria di depannya ini begitu menyenangkan untuk dipandang?

"Tidak masalah. Kau tampak lebih muda dariku," balas sang Choi tanpa mempedulikan pasiennya yang terperangah. "Dan aku dengan senang hati mengakrabkan diri dengan pasien yang cantik meski ber- _gender_ lelaki." Ia kembali memamerkan senyum, menyebabkan Heechul mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak terjun melalui jendela kamar.

"Wah, kadang aku ragu apakah kau ini benar-benar dokter," Heechul berusaha membalas dengan sarkastis, mengundang Siwon kembali bersuara dengan tawanya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang menggila, agaknya godaan Siwon berpengaruh banyak pada kondisi kesehatannya yang tak sedang prima. Dokter itu selalu berhasil menghiburnya dengan cara tertentu yang harus ia akui menyebalkan, namun disenanginya diam-diam.

Heechul sama sekali tak keberatan meski Siwon mencubit pipinya pelan sejurus kemudian—ia mengamuk protes sebagai topeng kemunafikan, mengerutkan dahi kesal begitu sang dokter kembali memintanya untuk minum obat.

Pemuda itu selalu mempunyai cara untuk membujuknya, Heechul tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya Siwon dengan mudah membuatnya berakhir meminum obat dengan cara yang berbeda sebanyak tiga kali tiap harinya selama semingu penuh.

"Kalau kau ingin cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini, habiskan obatmu dan cepatlah pulih," nasihat Siwon bijak. "Yah, walau pasti kau akan merindukanku setelah ini... Tapi kau bisa mengajakku makan siang bersama kapan pun kau mau, tenang saja."

Heechul mencibir, meraih beberapa butir obatnya dan menelannya menggunakan air mineral yang disediakan. "Dalam mimpimu," ia berkata asal.

"Hmm berarti aku lah yang akan mengajakmu makan siang suatu hari nanti—kalau kau sudah sembuh," Siwon bangkit dari posisi duduknya, melangkah menuju pintu kamar tanpa menolehkan kepala. "Sampai berjumpa nanti malam, Heechul- _ah_ ," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Masih dengan posisi terduduk yang sama, Heechul menahan napas. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, merasa salah tingkah dan ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga. Demi Tuhan—

... Tak mungkin Heechul menolak jika suatu hari Siwon benar-benar mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now; Enchanted_

 _SiChul for **Kim YeHyun**! Maaf menunggu lama, and I hope you like it^^_

 ** _Review?_**


	10. Better Than Revenge: HaeSung

**Speak Now**

 _ **T**_ _rack_ _ **10**_ _–_ _ **B**_ _etter_ _ **T**_ _han_ _ **R**_ _evenge [_ _ **H**_ _ae_ _ **S**_ _ung/AU]_

 _[—_ _ **I**_ _underestimated just who I was dealing wit_ _ **h**_ _.]_

 **.**

 **.**

Orang-orang selalu berusaha terdengar bijak, berkata bahwa tak ada pembalasan dendam yang lebih baik daripada bahagia, membuktikan pada orang yang menyakitimu bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan masih bisa tertawa semalaman.

Tapi Donghae tidak melakukannya; faktanya ia tidak bisa merasa bahagia, atau minimal berpura-pura. Tiap sepasang matanya bertubrukan dengan _hazel_ milik Kim Jongwoon, ia akan hanyut di dalamnya berulang kali, jatuh cinta ke sekian kali, mengorbankan perasaannya seorang diri. Selalu seperti itu—meski beberapa jam setelah kebersamaan mereka, Jongwoon akan pergi, lalu datang kembali pada suatu hari.

"Aku bukanlah seseorang yang baik untukmu, Hae- _ya_ ," ucap sang pemilik _nick-name_ Yesung seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Donghae, menyamankan posisi mereka yang kini berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Aku tahu," jawaban itu tak menghibur keduanya. "Kurasa akulah yang paling mengetahuinya."

Yesung tertawa pelan, dalam hati membenarkan. Ia tak tahu suara tawanya adalah melodi menenangkan bagi telinga Donghae, jugalah sebuah silet yang berusaha menyayat lelaki itu di saat bersamaan, tanpa aba-aba atau minimal tanda-tanda. Baginya, ia adalah sebuah malapetaka untuk seseorang yang mempercayai cinta; sedangkan bagi Donghae, ia adalah bagian dari fatamorgana.

Lalu esok harinya, seperti yang terjadi di hari-hari sebelumnya, Donghae terbangun seorang diri—tanpa Yesung, tanpa kecupan sampai jumpa, tanpa notes yang bertuliskan catatan kecil demi hiburan semata.

Lee Donghae akan menjalani harinya seperti biasa setelahnya, seolah Yesung tak pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Ia akan berpura-pura tuli ketika temannya menyebut nama sang Kim, ia akan berpura-pura buta ketika tak sengaja melihat wajah _namja_ itu di majalah atau iklan televisi, ia akan menahan rasa sesak di dalam dada ketika tak sengaja datang ke sebuah bar dan menemui Yesung bersama lelaki lain.

Karena ia hanyalah sebuah hiburan bagi Kim Jongwoon, dan saat itu, Donghae tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia merasa cukup.

Sebulan kemudian, Yesung kembali datang dengan senyuman yang membuatnya merasa bodoh hingga berpikir bahwa ia mungkin tak punya otak. Ia mencintai lelaki ini, yang selalu datang di saat sepi, yang pergi di saat tak membutuhkannya lagi. Donghae mendekap tubuh polos Yesung yang berada di bawahnya malam itu, memberikan rengkuhan penuh yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia lakukan karena merasa takut.

Takut akan penolakan, namun kini persetan dengan penolakan.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah, Jongwoon- _ah_."

"Aku tahu," jawaban dari pernyataan itu mengingatkan keduanya akan pertemuan terakhir mereka. "Kurasa akulah yang paling mengetahuinya," yang lebih tua memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dengan kalimat yang sama persis dengan sebulan lalu.

Donghae memberikan jarak tipis di antara wajah mereka, memandang iris sang Kim yang begitu dikaguminya. "Dan aku keberatan dengan itu."

Kecupan yang Donghae berikan pada beberapa bagian di wajah Yesung menyebabkan pemilik helai hitam itu bungkam, terpukau dengan kelembutan dan ketulusan yang dapat ia rasakan. Tapi Yesung hanyalah Yesung yang akan menganggap hidup sebagai lelucon belaka. "Lalu apa? Kau mau membalas dendam?" tanyanya sebelum membalas ciuman yang diberikan tepat di bibirnya.

"Tidak. Lebih baik dari itu."

Sang Lee meneruskan kegiatannya, bergerak dalam satu irama sama, memberikan kenikmatan yang saat itu berlandaskan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yesung berusaha bertanya meski gagal, tak dapat berpikir jernih di saat Donghae tengah memanjanya sedemikin rupa. Ia berusaha menemukan napasnya, tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah wajah Donghae, seluruh yang ada pada lelaki di atasnya, juga cerminan dirinya di mata jernih pemuda itu.

Tubuh lengket Donghae jatuh di atas tubuhnya sejurus kemudian, membuatnya merasa dua kali lipat lebih sulit bernapas—meski Yesung tak keberatan. "Aku takkan melepaskanmu kali ini. Aku takkan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku lagi," mendengarnya, ia membulatkan mata tak percaya. "Kau takkan bisa lari dariku, Kim Jongwoon."

Suara tawa dari yang lebih tua terdengar di sela hela napas tak beraturan. "Kejar aku, Donghae- _ya_. Tahan aku jika kau bisa melakukannya," tantangnya tanpa bermaksud meremehkan. "Jika kau bisa bertahan dan melakukannya, maka aku takkan lari lagi setelahnya," ia melanjutkan.

Lee Donghae tersenyum kala itu, sesuatu yang begitu jarang Yesung temukan meski bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal.

"Kau sadar akan apa yang kau katakan, bukan?" Jeda singkat yang tercipta dimanfaatkan Donghae untuk kembali memberikan kecupan di dahi yang lebih tua. "Karena setelah ini, meski menginginkannya, kau benar-benar takkan bisa lari ke manapun."

Kim Jongwoon, kala itu hanya dapat menyeringai sebagai tanggapan—merasa mampu menyanggupi apa yang Donghae tawarkan. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kalimat itulah yang ia nanti sekian lama.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now; Better Than Revenge_

 _Biasanya saya selalu memberikan Donghae peran bad boy, tapi kali ini kebalikannya hihi. Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk_ _ **ayakyusung134**_ _,_ _ **ELFturtlefish**_ _, **cloudsrainny** , dan salah satu __**Guest**_ _yang me-request (terima kasih jika masih menunggu pairing ini!)._

 _ **Review?**_


	11. Innocent: HaeMin

**Speak Now**

 _ **T**_ _rack_ _ **11**_ _–_ _ **I**_ _nnocent_ _[_ _ **Ha**_ _e_ _ **M**_ _in/AU]_

 _[—_ _ **I**_ _t's never too late to get it bac_ _ **k**_ _._ _]_

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae merasa ia pernah bertemu sosok di hadapannya, entah kapan dan di mana.

Senyumnya, perilakunya, tatapan matanya... segalanya begitu familiar dan tanpa alasan tertentu, Donghae merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam. Sebuah kerinduan yang mendesak dirinya untuk merengkuh erat sosok itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

Namun di luar perkiraan, tak ada penolakan kasar yang ia terima. Pemuda yang berada dalam pelukannya tersenyum, bergeming dan tak melakukan apapun, membiarkan Donghae memeluknya erat seolah hari esok takkan datang. Tanpa rasa enggan dan keberatan sedikit pun juga.

"Kenapa... diam saja?"

"Kau akan melepasku jika aku memberontak?"

Donghae berpikir keras; sebenarnya ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus berpikir demi menjawab sebuah pertanyaan mudah. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa suara lembut yang ia dengar seolah mengacaukan pikirannya sekejap mata.

Ada yang aneh dengan... Donghae tak tahu di mana letak keanehan yang terjadi sekarang. Apakah hanya dirinya, seseorang dalam pelukannya, atau lingkungan sekitarnya? Atau mungkin sebenarnya tak ada keanehan?

"Hei, kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Sungmin—sang pemuda yang berada di dalam pelukan Donghae—senantiasa mengembangkan senyuman. "Apakah kau akan melepasakanku jika—"

"Tidak," gumam Donghae tegas seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin meringis akibat pelukan yang ia dapatkan semakin menyesakkan, namun tetap tersenyum setelahnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membalas pelukan Donghae, menimbulkan dentuman menyenangkan dalam dadanya.

Ini aneh. Seharusnya Donghae tak boleh memeluk sembarang orang—bahkan ia tak mengenal siapa Sungmin—dan menurutnya, sangat tak masuk akal jika sosok pirang dalam rengkuhannya berbalik membalas pelukannya. Dan ini hangat. Kenapa pelukan orang asing bisa terasa sehangat ini?

Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Donghae secara perlahan, tertawa kecil mendapati raut kecewa si lelaki bermarga sama dengannya. Tangannya berayun, mengajak Donghae untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur; ia baru saja datang dan langsung disambut sebuah pelukan mendadak.

Sebuah pelukan yang amat ia rindukan, sebenarnya.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Donghae setelah duduk di sisi Sungmin. Ia tak lagi peduli terhadap peraturan tak tertulis mengenai tak boleh mempersilakan orang asing masuk ke dalam kamar. Dalam sekejap, ia merasa bahwa ia perlu tahu segala hal mengenai Sungmin, tanpa terkecuali.

Ada yang ia lupakan. Donghae tersentak ketika mata bulat Sungmin mengerjap kecewa. Ia semakin yakin ada suatu hal yang terlupakan di saat pemuda pirang di sampingnya mengerucutkan bibir, menoleh ke arah lain akibat kesal karena tak dikenali.

"Bukan berarti setelah beberapa belas tahun berlalu kau boleh melupakanku," ucap Sungmin, masih menolak untuk menatap Donghae yang merasa bersalah. "Tapi... yah, biarkan aku sedikit bercerita."

Wajah manis sang pengguna kaos merah muda dapat kembali Donghae perhatikan dengan jelas. Senyumannya telah hilang, namun ia tetap tak dapat mengalihkan perhatian meski hanya sejenak. "Aku punya seorang teman kecil yang terus berada di dekatku, menolak untuk menjauh meski hanya beberapa menit, mengikuti semua kursus yang kuikuti..." Sungmin meringis, "Bahkan bersedia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menggantikan diriku yang hampir tertabrak mobil."

Donghae terbelalak—semua ingatan mengenai Lee Sungmin berputar dalam benaknya. "Dia tak pernah membiarkanku melakukan hal yang merepotkan, terus mendukungku ketika aku nyaris meneteskan air mata. Teman yang baik, bukan?"

Senyuman yang baru beberapa detik Sungmin tunjukkan menghilang dalam sekejap ketika mendapati Donghae menyeringai, menyebabkan dirinya menyesal telah berbicara terlalu banyak. "Intinya—" satu tarikan napas. "—Aku harus pindah ke luar kota hingga terpaksa berpisah dengannya. Dia menangis, kau tahu?" candanya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Donghae memiringkan kepala, bertanya seolah sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi. "Kau tidak mungkin putus kontak dan menjalani hidup tanpa mendapat kabar darinya, bukan?"

Satu anggukan dari Sungmin. "Sayangnya itulah yang terjadi," gumamnya dengan nada sedih yang dipaksakan. "Setelah berpisah sangat lama, akhirnya aku berhasil bertemu kembali dengannya. Tapi ternyata dia tak mengenalku, lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyanya seraya menghela napas.

Donghae menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, kali ini sebuah pelukan yang tak lagi terasa janggal. "Akhirnya kau kembali," bisiknya dengan segenap perasaan. Tak ada lagi kebingungan yang melanda, dan berkebalikan dengan sebelumnya, kini semua terasa benar.

"Jahat sekali kau melupakanku," Sungmin kembali membalas pelukan hangat yang Donghae berikan. Senyumannya kembali terlihat, kali ini lebih indah dan tanpa beban. Penantiannya telah menemukan sebuah akhir yang indah.

"Mana mungkin kau tak berubah setelah berbelas tahun berlalu," ujar Donghae membela diri. "Tapi aku langsung memelukmu setelah menatapmu selama beberapa detik, 'kan? Itu berarti tubuhku mengingatmu, Lee Sungmin," lanjutnya tenang.

Semua rasa kecewa yang sempat menghampiri Sungmin lenyap dalam seketika. "Konyol sekali," ia menggerutu, membiarkan pelukan itu kembali terlepas, memberi ruang bagi keduanya menatap sepasang mata satu sama lain selama beberapa saat.

Sungmin masih tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang dapat membuat siapa pun terpesona.

Dan Donghae tak bisa merasa lebih bangga karena menjadi seseorang yang dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now;_ _Enchanted_

 _... I don't even know what did I write (this is a drabble which I wrote like 2 years ago, maybe?)_

 _Still, **review?**_


	12. Haunted: TOPYeKai

**Speak Now**

 ** _T_** _rack_ ** _12_** _–_ ** _H_** _aunted_ _[_ _ **T**_ _OP_ _ **Y**_ _e_ _ **K**_ _ai_ _/_ _Canon_ _]_

 _[—_ _ **C**_ _an't turn back no_ _ **w**_ _.]_

 **.**

 **.**

Yesung benar-benar tak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Ia senang bertemu dengan _fans_ -nya, menyanyi di atas panggung, berbincang dengan para staf, tapi tidak dengan bertemu Jongin dan Seunghyun dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jongin memandanginya dengan mata berbinar, mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama seusai _recording_ yang menurutnya begitu menguras tenaga (umur bukan penghalang, tapi hei, ia tidak lagi di awal kepala dua). Yesung tak tega menolak, tentu saja—salah satu _dancer_ terbaik EXO itu adalah _hoobae_ yang selalu berperilaku ramah dan menyenangkan—tapi di saat yang sama, Seunghyun datang dengan wajah datarnya untuk merusak suasana.

Di depan ruang tunggu Super Junior, ia dipaksa menghadapi situasi canggung akibat dua orang visual grup yang berbeda. Sama-sama berusaha memenangkannya dalam hal tertentu, memaksanya untuk memilih walau ia tak mau.

"Seunghyun- _ah_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia bertanya basa-basi, melemparkan cengiran kikuk yang menyebabkan lawan bicaranya mencebik. "BIGBANG tidak tampil, bukan—"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Kurasa aku sudah menghubungimu lebih dari sepuluh kali tapi tak sekali pun kau mengangkatnya," jawab Seunghyun dengan kekesalan yang kentara. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung menemui dan menjemputmu paksa, _Hyung_ ," ia melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa beban.

Tentu yang lebih tua menerima pesan singkat dan _misscall_ dari _member_ tertinggi BIGBANG itu, tapi Yesung berpura-pura tak mengecek _handphone_ -nya, sengaja menghindar dengan maksud ingin pulang bersama Leeteuk dan menghabiskan waktu luang dengan tidur seharian—bukan meladeni Seunghyun yang tak kunjung lelah menghampirinya di manapun juga.

"Uh... Aku..."

Merasa diabaikan, Jongin menyapa salah satu _idol_ paling terkenal itu dengan membungkuk ringan. "Selamat siang, _Sunbae_ ," salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan sang Kim bersurai senada. "Yesung- _hyung_ akan menghabiskan waktu denganku sore ini, maaf membuat usahamu datang ke sini sia-sia."

Mendengar penuturan Jongin, Seunghyun mengernyit tak terima. Ia menatap Yesung yang mengangkat bahu seolah meminta maaf, lalu beralih pada tangan si _member_ dari grup rivalnya yang digenggam oleh sang _hoobae_. Seunghyun sungguh tak menyukai ide di mana sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik dan berusaha sedemikian rupa dikuasai atau disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Kurasa kalian harus pergi di lain hari."

Yesung menghela napas, dapat menebak kalimat tersebut akan keluar dari mulut si pemuda Choi. "Kurasa Seunghyun benar, Jongin- _ah_ ," timpalnya menengahi, tahu bahwa lelaki yang datang menjemputnya itu takkan mengalah hingga kiamat nanti. "Bagaimana dengan besok? Aku rasa aku bisa menemanimu—"

"Tidak bisa besok, hari lain."

"Kau ini kenapa, Seunghyun- _ah_?"

Jongin menarik tangan _hyung_ seagensinya kuat, cukup untuk menyebabkan Yesung kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di pelukan pemuda Kim lebih muda. Yesung sendiri dapat merasakan tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggangnya, membuatnya merona dan gugup seketika. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa lelaki jauh lebih muda darinya itu berani berlaku sedemikian rupa.

"Maaf, _Sunbae_. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan Yesungie- _hyung_ padamu hari ini ataupun besok," Jongin masih mempertahankan senyuman tipisnya yang menawan, mengakibatkan Yesung yang melihatnya dari dekat terpana dalam diam.

Seunghyun melihat adegan yang baginya menyakitkan mata itu tanpa minat, melangkah mendekati Yesung yang masih bergeming memandangi wajah Jongin dengan kekaguman yang kentara. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk meraih wajah sang pemilik _hazel_ , memaksa Yesung untuk menatapnya—bukan _hoobae_ berkulit terlalu asia yang sedang _booming_ beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Ikut denganku, Kim Jongwoon," titahnya, menatap lurus sepasang mata sipit Yesung yang tak kuasa untuk mengerjap. "Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Dengan wajah yang kian memerah, Yesung berusaha menundukkan kepala meski gagal (tangan Seunghyun menahan dagunya). Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi amat memalukan seperti sekarang. Di saat bersamaan, ia dapat merasakan wajah Kai mendekat, menciumi helai rambutnya dengan tenang seolah apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah masalah besar.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah berjanji padaku," kali ini Kai bersuara, Yesung menyumpahi dalam hatinya; sejak kapan ia berjanji? "Kau tega membatalkan janjimu dan membiarkanku menghabiskan waktu seorang diri?"

Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, benar-benar bingung hingga taraf ingin kabur ke belahan dunia seberang. Yesung tak menyadari bahwa ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan justru membuat kedua lelaki di dekatnya enggan untuk mengalah—siapa yang sudi menyerahkan sosok seperti Kim Jongwoon?

"Aku... Kalian..."

Layaknya malaikat penyelamat, Leeteuk keluar dari ruang tunggu Super Junior sejurus kemudian, dihadapi pemandangan _dongsaeng_ -nya yang nyaris menangis karena diapit oleh dua _namja_ tinggi nan keras kepala. "Jongwoon- _ah_?"

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya, Yesung melepaskan diri, berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik Park Jungsoo yang kebingungan, menyisakan Jongin dan Seunghyun menghela napas.

Nol sama untuk keduanya.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now; Haunted_

 _I'm not so into crossover pairings, but surprisingly both TOPxYe and KaixYe look kinda cute together! Thanks to **Kyutiesung** and **Shitao47** for the request (since I feel so much joy while writing this fict) xoxo  
_

 _By the way, congrats to Kai and Krystal!_

 _ **Review?**_


	13. Last Kiss: 2Woon

**Speak Now**

 _ **T**_ _rack_ _ **13**_ _–_ _ **L**_ _ast_ _ **K**_ _is_ _s [_ _ **2**_ _ **W** oon_ _/AU]_

 _[—_ _ **Y**_ _our name forever the name on my lip_ _ **s**_ _.]_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mencintaiku. Akui itu."

Kim Jongwoon terperangah dengan bodohnya. Ia hanya tak menyangka ada manusia dengan tingkat percaya diri di atas rata-rata seperti manusia di depannya. Lagipula siapa pula yang jatuh cinta? Ini namanya fitnah.

—Oh, dan Jongwoon tak bermaksud munafik, tentu saja.

Saudara jauhnya ini memang tampan, cerdas, dan menarik. Banyak orang bertekuk lutut hanya karena senyuman atau seringai menyebalkannya. Tapi Jongwoon membenci senyumannya—karena senyuman saudaranya itu adalah yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika dirinya tercebur ke dalam kolam berenang berkedalaman dua meter di umur lima tahun akibat, _yeah_ , orang itu sendiri.

Mereka tak pernah akur layaknya saudara. Jongwoon bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa ia membenci Kangin—si saudara bersurai sama dengannya; _brunette_. Kenapa pula warna rambut mereka harus sama?

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya kau mabuk."

Lima detik kemudian, Jongwoon dapat merasakan bibirnya menempel dengan bibir orang di hadapannya—yang mana membuktikan bahwa Kangin benar-benar mabuk tingkat akut—menyebabkannya mematung akibat keterkejutan yang melanda.

Tidak ada bau alkohol. Jongwoon menendang tulang kering kakaknya hingga ciuman singkat itu terlepas. Jika tidak mabuk, berarti kakaknya itu sudah gila.

" _Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kangin seraya menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Ia melirik Jongwoon yang berdiri di hadapannya—mematung, tak bergerak dengan mata membulat sempurna. Kangin ingat betapa senangnya ia mengganggu saudaranya itu dulu; hanya demi melihat wajah manis yang ketika kesal dua kali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

Jongwoon meraba bibirnya kaku. Ada apa dengan lelaki bermarga sama dengannya ini? Ia merasa kesal dan marah, namun Jongwoon tak dapat memungkiri ada perasaan lain yang ia rasa—sebuah perasaaan yang tak teridentifikasi namanya—entah datang dari mana.

Sebenarnya Kangin tak serius dengan pernyataan bahwa Jongwoon mencintainya; berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia katakan, Kangin sadar bahwa dirinya lah yang telah takluk pada pesona Jongwoon sejak lama. Tanpa ia sadari, tak tahu sejak kapan, dan terus tumbuh hingga sulit untuk menutupinya.

"Apa susahnya jujur, Jongwoon- _ah_? Hanya ada kita berdua di sini."

Sekali lagi ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kangin tahu alasan mengapa ia susah berkata jujur—ia terlanjur meninggalkan terlalu banyak kenangan menyebalkan pada Jongwoon, dan menerima penolakan sangatlah... _menyebalkan_.

Pemuda lebih pendek darinya itu pasti bingung dan menganggapnya gila. Kangin tahu semua yang ia katakan dan lakukan sangatlah tak masuk akal. Ia mengatakan hal-hal aneh dan mencium seorang lelaki berumur empat belas tahun yang memiliki hubungan saudara dengannya. Bagian mana yang tidak tak masuk akal?

Di sisi lain, Jongwoon mendengus tak habis pikir. Ia yakin Kangin tak mabuk, namun entahlah jika kakaknya itu ternyata mengalami kelainan jiwa. Masih dengan berbagai perasaan aneh yang menyergap dirinya, dalam satu tarikan napas, ia memberanikan diri menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ Kangin, berkata, "Aku tidak mencintaimu. Mana mungkin aku mencintai seseorang sepertimu?"

Ada dentuman aneh dalam dada keduanya; Kangin mutlak dikarenakan penolakan, sedangkan Jongwoon merasa ia tengah membohongi dirinya—menyangkal sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui apa—mati-matian.

Dalam satu gerakan, Kangin menarik Jongwoon hingga jarak di antara mereka menipis dengan cepat. Jongwoon dapat melihat suatu kilatan aneh di mata Kangin, dan dadanya merasa sesak karenanya. Kakaknya itu menatapnya dalam, seolah berusaha menghanyutkan dirinya dalam pesona tak berbatas.

Dan kebohongan yang tak ia ketahui apa terbongkar dalam sekejap. Jongwoon mengerti apa yang ia coba untuk sembunyikan hingga sekarang—alasan mengapa detak jantungnya mulai bekerja melewati batas normal, juga perasaan senang yang tak didasari oleh apapun namanya.

Segalanya dikarenakan harga diri yang tinggi, ketakutan akan penolakan, juga rasa malu menghadapi kenyataan. Entah sejak kapan Jongwoon menahan napasnya, membiarkan wajah Kangin bergerak mendekati wajahnya, menempelkan bibir mereka hingga semua hal yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah Kim Youngwoon seorang.

Ada perasaan tidak rela yang Kangin rasakan jika ia harus melepaskan Jongwoon sekarang. Tak ada pula jaminan Jongwoon akan berada di sisinya jika ia menunda lebih lama. Kangin tersenyum kecil, sadar bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Ia hanya akan menyakiti Jongwoon di kemudian hari.

"Aku..." Jeda sesaat. Jongwoon tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba mengabaikan detak jantung yang semakin menjadi saja. "—Sama denganmu, mana mungkin pula aku mencintaimu, Bocah."

Lalu Kangin pergi, meninggalkannya seorang diri. Jongwoon tak dapat merasa disakiti lebih dari ini, di saat ia mulai mengakui akan apa yang ia rasa di dalam hati.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now;_ _Last Kiss_

 _I wrote sh*t and I have to admit it. Maafkan saya **Jy** -ssi :(_

 ** _Review?_**


	14. Long Live: YoonJin

**Speak Now**

 ** _T_** _rack_ ** _14_** _–_ ** _L_** _ong_ _ **L**_ _ive_ _[_ _ **Y**_ _oon_ _ **J**_ _in_ _/_ _Canon_ _]_

 _[—_ _ **P**_ _romise me this: that you'll stand by me foreve_ _ **r**_ _.]_

 **.**

 **.**

Kadang, Kim Seokjin merasa kehidupannya sebagai _idol_ tak sepadan dengan pengorbanannya. Ia mendapatkan ketenaran, harta, media memamerkan bakat—tapi Seokjin merasa lelah bagai tiap tetes darahnya dikuras secara paksa, tanpa meninggalkan apapun di dalam tubuh lemahnya. Ia mendapati dirinya yang memikirkan begitu banyak masalah, tak jarang depresi karena merasa tak cukup baik dan menahan diri melakukan banyak hal yang seharusnya dilakukan lelaki di umurnya secara bebas.

Min Yoongi lebih menyedihkan; ia mencintai musik, namun diperbudak oleh hal itu hingga tak memiliki waktu untuk menikmati hidupnya yang hanya mengikuti arus layaknya air. Entah sejak kapan, Yoongi dibodohi oleh apa yang menjadi hobinya, sesuatu yang harusnya ia gemari karena tak butuh desakan untuk melakukannya. Yoongi mendapati dirinya menghabiskan waktu demi musik semalaman atau lebih, membiarkan tubuhnya tersiksa akibat kafein yang ia telan secara paksa demi terjaga semalaman—demi musiknya, sesuatu yang dulu ia lakukan untuk kesenangan semata, bukan kewajiban.

Lalu di saat keduanya lelah dan berpikir untuk angkat kaki, melambaikan bendera putih pertanda tak sanggup lagi, mereka akan berbaring di atas dua kasur yang digabungkan menjadi satu—kamar Yoongi yang merupakan kamar Seokjin, karena mereka adalah _roommate_ sejak pindahnya _dorm_ Bangtan beberapa bulan lalu.

Seokjin takkan mengeluh, ia hanya akan memposisikan kepalanya di atas lengan pucat Yoongi yang tak pernah menolak keberadaannya, menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam seraya bertanya-tanya akan alasannya masuk ke dunia memenatkan ini sejak awal. Yoongi pun takkan mengeluh, ia hanya akan membiarkan Seokjin menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal, menatap wajah Seokjin yang menawan alih-alih termenung mengasihani dirinya yang memalukan, lalu mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa ia rela merenggut kesenangannya dengan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kewajiban.

Tapi takkan ada suara, karena Seokjin dan Yoongi adalah pemendam. Tipe orang yang mengutamakan orang lain di atas kepentingan mereka, juga menerima beban tanpa ingin membaginya karena merasa cukup kuat; padahal tidak. Seokjin sebenarnya hancur, dan Yoongi mungkin lebih buruk. Keduanya hanya ingin tampak tegar dan dapat diandalkan, sedangkan yang ingin mereka lakukan hanyalah mengeluh dan menangis sambil berkata tak mampu melanjutkan segalanya lebih lama. Mereka mengerti satu sama lain jauh lebih baik dari siapa pun juga, memilih untuk tak mengusik pilihan yang dipilih dengan kedua mata terbuka meski mengaku buta ketika menentukan. Yoongi hanya akan berada di sana di saat Seokjin ingin menyerah, dan Seokjin akan berdiri di samping Yoongi ketika pemuda itu berantakan. Seperti itu; sesimpel itu cara keduanya saling mendukung.

Min Yoongi dengan tiap tuntutan untuk menciptakan lagu yang sempurna, juga Kim Seokjin dengan desakan untuk menjadi _hyung_ tertua yang lebih berguna. Tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada merasa tertekan, namun baik Yoongi maupun Seokjin memilih untuk bertahan. Mencari ketenangan dari satu sama lain ketika membutuhkan dukungan, menebalkan muka begitu dihadapkan kenyataan. Yoongi dengan penuh rasa bersalah menyemangati Seokjin untuk tak menyerah, Seokjin dengan rasa tak tega menepuk pundak _dongsaeng_ -nya sebagai pengingat bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu, seperti yang terlihat; Yoongi adalah pekerja keras, Seokjin jauh lebih parah. Yoongi akan berkutat dengan musiknya tiap memiliki waktu luang, dan Seokjin akan mengurung dirinya di ruang latihan berjam-jam lebih lama daripada yang lainnya. Ekspektasi yang diberikan pada mereka secara perlahan menjadi bom waktu yang akan menghancurkan keduanya—tapi Yoongi adalah penjinak bom tersebut bagi Seokjin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tak ada masalah, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Seokjin percaya selama keduanya tetap bersama, di dalam agensi yang sama, grup yang sama, atap yang sama, juga kamar yang sama.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ , tetap di sisiku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan; Yoongi adalah seseorang yang gemar memberi pernyataan. Namun Seokjin hanyalah Seokjin yang akan tersenyum ketika mendengarnya, mengabaikan nada memerintah yang diberikan si Min lebih muda, lalu membalas meski tahu Yoongi tak butuh balasan.

"Seperti yang kau tahu," suara dering _handphone_ tak berhasil mengusik keduanya. "Aku takkan pergi ke manapun."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: Taylor Swift's Third Album – Speak Now; Long Live_

 _I'm sooo sorry that I don't end this drabble/ficlet collection with SJ pairing like the way I started this; BTS's YoonJin kinda fit the main idea of this chapter more, so…_

 _Anyway, I thank you all who read this (especially those who give me some reviews, I appreciate it so much)! You guys are the reason why I post my writings here :)_

 _See you around!_

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
